Mikihisa Raregroove
Mikihisa Raregroove is the uncle of Zev Raregroove, Anna Raregroove, and Tamao Glory, and husband of Sagihime Raregroove. He is a very powerful shaman, and Zev seems to highly respect him. Appearance Mikihisa's long, dark brown hair and lean, strong frame immediately draw a resemblance to his nephew's current form. His face is concealed by some kind of clay bird mask, and he wears a decorated headband of some kind over that. Mikihisa normally dresses in white robes under a brown and tan haori, with four decorative balls of what look like fur arranged in two rows alongside the haori's opening. However, his combat/training clothes consist of a sleeveless black vest with four flower-like designs arranged the same as his normal haori's decorations, black hakama tied down at the shins with large pouches on the outer thighs, a belt of some kind, and what appear to be black tabi. Personality Quite laidback, calm, and unhurried, Mikihisa doesn't let too many things bother him. He is quite perceptive of others, much like his wife, but usually keeps his observations to himself unless they can help immediately. Despite his occasional bickering with Sagihime, Mikihisa and she are deeply in love. The two of them strike a balance with each other, and clearly take pride in each other's abilities. History Mikihisa has said on his own history that, before marrying him, Sagihime had a brother who was also a shaman. Unfortunately, he was disgusted with how people hurt each other and propagated hatred for no reason, and it's hinted that he never got over this. Before his death in a large battle, he made Sagihime and Mikihisa promise him something: That the two of them would work to make the Universe a better place. Thus, some time later, the two set out to do a wave of good deeds, spreading good will. Due to this, Zev and his sisters Tamao and Anna have not seen the pair for many years. Recently, however, the two arrived at the Space Station where many characters have gathered; apparently, they found that Zev was nearby and wished to visit, but found that many others in their family were already meeting there. Upon finding them, Mikihisa engaged Zev and Shroom in a sparring match with his Spirit Allies; as Zev said quite plainly that he didn't stand a chance alone against his uncle. After the match was completed, Mikihisa stayed to watch Namah train with Sagihime. Once the bout was over, Mikihisa carried an injured and exhausted Namah back to their ship, where he began tending to her wounds and chatting. After treating Namah's wounds, the small group headed to The Bebop II. There, Mikihisa and Sagihime got a warm welcome from Anna Raregroove, who proceeded to bring her aunt and uncle inside the ship. After a time where unknown events may have taken place, Mikihisa and Sagihime have reappeared on their ship, within the Bebop II's hangar - Housing a rather drunk Ryoko. Weapons/Abilities Shamanic Spells/Techniques Spiritual Perception: Mikihisa is able to see and interact with spirits in a manner beyond ordinary mortals. He also seems to be especially good at bonding with spirits. Spiritual Channeling: Mikihisa is able to channel spirits into mediums, and is skilled enough to form an OverSoul. Fumon Tonkou: A technique that involves reading the paths that furyoku and reiyoku take. With skilled usage, the user can negate spells of numerous kinds, redirect spells, and predict enemy movements. However, it seems to be very tiring. Arts of Movement These techniques seem to revolve around speed and agility. While there are offensive techniques, Arts of Movement have shown to focus on a control of one's movement speed and flexibility. Raregroove Doryokuryu Undō-no-Geijutsu: Aki-no-Tatsumaki: (Translation: "Raregroove Endeavour-Style Art of Movement: Autumn Tornado") Based on a technique called "Natsu-no-Arashi", Mikihisa has improved the technique into something all his own. The original technique begins by approaching the opponent at high speed, moving left to right while moving so as to both keep the opponent's sight focused and get the user's body ready for the abrupt changes in direction to follow. All the while, they release large amounts of furyoku while the opponent isn't paying attention; then, when the user moves out of their sight, furyoku tracking is useless. At the same time, the user causes a small cyclone of furyoku-guided air to disrupt the opponent's perception, setting up for a massive sneak attack from a blind spot. Mikihisa's technique starts the same, up until the leaving of the opponent's sight. Aki-no-Tatsumaki forms a much larger vortex of air, carrying red and orange maple leaves crafted out of furyoku. These "furyoku leaves" generate a solid path for Mikihisa to attack from and retreat to, leaving the opponent unable to keep up. Spirit Allies Imari & Shigaraki ' Type:' ???, Yamagi (Mountain Spirits), Kitsune (Imari) & Tanuki (Shigaraki) Level: ??? Medium: Twin Small, Smooth, Engraved Stones Description: A pair of mountain spirits, not much is known about the two. However, they seem very close to Mikihisa, and appear to be friendly to members of his family. The two mainly fight with their claws and fangs, but are able to shapeshift into various forms to get an advantage. Imari -''' The white kitsune, she is quite casual and laidback. She has a tendency to playfully tease at least Zev, and is otherwise friendly. However, in battle, she is far more aggressive than Shigaraki and aims to end the battle as quickly as possible; not allowing her opponents any sort of chance to get the upperhand, with constant swift advances; well-timed retreats; and sudden, savage attacks. '''Shigaraki - '''The red tanuki, he is more calm and reserved. He's much more quiet than Imari, but when he speaks, he's very genuine and frank to others. His battle style is more conservative on energy, not moving around as much as Imari. However, while Imari is more agile, Shigaraki has displayed greater brute strength. He has also shown the ability to turn into a giant statue, which can serve its own combat uses. '''OverSouls: O.S.: Imari & Shigaraki Type: '''Spirit '''Medium: Twin Small, Smooth, Engraved Stones Description: Quite simply channels Imari and Shigaraki's forms, with no fancy gimmicks. They are a fair bit larger than Mikihisa, and mighty physical combatants. Both also possess the ability to shapeshift; Shigaraki (Pictured to Mikihisa's right) has shown the ability to become a giant statue, and both he and Imari (To Mikihisa's left) have displayed the ability to shift into exact replicas of Mikihisa. However, as the two spirits do not have a shadow in any form, it is possible to ascertain them while they are in disguise. In combat situations, however, this weakness is not always easy to exploit. Trivia *Zev's Spirit Ally, Asabana, seems to know Imari in some way. Their possible relationship is unknown, but Asabana seemed to have strong reservations about fighting against the older kitsune spirit. Category:Shamanism Category:Characters controlled by Zev